Trunks and Goten and a whole lot of trouble
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: This story is discontinued
1. Training, Mind and Body

Hiya its Trunks' turn on the evil scale, (Goten, Trunks, Mater Roshi, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Krillen, 18, Videl, Chi-Chi, Gohan, ::evil laugh:: in that order too, or I'm gonna try to anyway.) and now its payback time. These chapters are more then likely gonna be short so bare with me, these are ALL sleep deprived and I just wanted to let you know first hand that its all suppose to be funny. I don't own DBZ, if I did then I wouldn't be able to control the characters from killing me for what I'm writing. Now, if you want something really funny, you should read April Fools day, by Neko-neko and I. ::evil Vegeta smirk:: The "Dende circus, Need I say more?" as put by Neko-neko. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Goten; hehe payback is so gonna be fun, hey Tabi Chan don't forget about the pink hair and the Ties.  
  
Trunks; PINK hair TIES, NO WAY! You gotta be kidding me right?  
  
Tabi Chan; ::evil laugh/evil smirk::  
  
Trunks; ::nervous laugh:: right.? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Training, Mind and Body! Chapter 1  
  
Trunks growled and attacked again, this time, hitting the pink haired saiya- jin . Trunks glared at the clock, which didn't move much sense the last time he glared at it, five seconds ago. "Dad, pink hair isn't so bad." he started, but was cut off as a large Ki blast that nearly hit him.  
  
"DAD!" Trunks dodged a bunch of attacks then switched to the defensive yet again. After what seemed like a few seconds, Trunks glared at the clock, actually surprised at two things. One that it had survived this long on the gravity room, and two, time had flown and it was now Seven o'clock. "Times up dad, I gotta study or mom will make you sleep on the couch for training taking into study time. And she'll starve me! Not that her cooking is worth going hungry a night or two.SEE YA!" Trunks flew out of the room so quickly the computer barely had enough time to register that the door had opened and closed to turn off the gravity.  
  
Trunks flew to his room, his hair grazing the ceiling as he was still SSJ. As soon as he entered his room, he found over a dozen different books lying open on the desk and his mother standing over them. "Your late." She said.  
  
"Dads fault," Trunks said absently as he sat at the desk and prepared for a nice long nap. He had long ago memorized each of the books on his desk. From World History to Algebra 4, he'd already done all of the assignments in each book. He prepared for the lessons that he had already done.  
  
"Alright Trunks, were gonna try something different today." Bulma said. "Sense I have to get the new invention in my lab down stairs done today, I'm going to give you the assignments to do. If you need help call on the intercom and read the problem to me. I'll help you out, now I laid out the books to the pages you need to read and left little sticky notes as the how many pages and how many pages of notes I want." Bulma went on and Trunks only half listened. He had his mother already planned out. His mother wrote down the assignments for the year and Trunks had finished them within three months. It had been easy. His mother had never checked his desk for papers, he knew because he made sure that his own little invention worked. Trunks had never told anyone that he liked doing his studies. He was a lot further along then his mother suspected. He thought that he was still in Algebra, but in truth he was in Advanced Calculus, something he did in his spare time. Well, he had an hour and a half of spare time to do it. He actually enjoyed doing Math problems just as much as he enjoyed sparing, except when his father had pink hair on a bad day. Trunks grinned, he suppose that he was more human then he would ever let his father know, even though he could fuse with Goten and saved that world and all. He was only 15, anyway he pulled out the large textbook he had 'borrowed' from Gohan that he was more then halfway through. He also pulled out the already done work, know that Gohan would never know his book was missing with all the books he has. Pulling out a pencil and piece of paper, he read the paragraph on how to do the problems below and began.  
  
  
  
Gohan searched around his room for the millionth time but he could not find his Advanced Calculus book that he needed to show Videl she was doing the problems wrong. He'd been searching for it for days now but could not find it. He was itching to correct her but he just couldn't find that damned book. Feeling around with his Ki, he could feel that Goten and Trunks had been in here, again. It didn't really matter seeing as Goten and Gohan shared rooms until the addition room was finished so Videl could move in with Gohan, seeing as they were married now. 'Maybe Trunks has seen it, I know Goten wouldn't touch my books without asking.' Gohan held two fingers to his forehead and faded from view. He appeared in Trunks' room only to get blasted through a wall. He heard draws opening and closing and then a slam.  
  
"Gee Gohan sorry. DON'T DO YOUR WORSE THE GOKU!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Gohan pulled himself through the hole in the wall saying "Calm down Trunks, I just came to see if." Gohan was cut off by Bulma,  
  
"OKAY WHO BLEW UP MU FORTH LAB!" Vegeta walked into the room, hearing the loud explosion.  
  
"It was Gohan's fault! He snuck up on me with instant transmission while I was studying and I blew him away like dad taught me too. I didn't mean to mom." Trunks shuffled his foot, defending himself. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Next time use a bigger Ki bomb and blast him through the window next door. Serves him right." Vegeta was cut off but Bulma,  
  
"VEGETA" Bulma pulled out the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © so fast that Trunks was in aw. 'Now there is someone who could teach you quick reflexes' Trunks thought to himself, it was unfortunate though for Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
BAM BANG! "OW! I give up! Videl can just do without." Gohan held to fingers to his forehead but Bulma was quicker and already on the phone talking to Chi-Chi, who Bulma had been talking to when the lab exploded with Gohan. Gohan disappeared and appeared at home. There was a loud Bang on the other side of the phone and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then Gohan screamed, "OW! TRUNKS, I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME, YOU TOO VEGETA! IT'S A CONSPIRACY AGAINST ALL SAIYA-JINS, HALF OR OTHERWISE." There was several loud bangs and the line went dead. Vegeta and Trunks however were a bit faster than Gohan at the moment. Trunks yelled over his shoulder, "MY WORK IS ON THE DESK!" before disappearing into the gravity room, right behind his father. They barred the door against Bulma who was cursing her luck, she called up Chi-chi and said only a few sentences before hanging up.  
  
"I wasn't fast enough to hit them both, Trunks got out of it but Vegeta I got once. We defiantly need to work on a plan B."  
  
Back in the gravity room.  
  
"So dad, how big a blast can I get away with before mom finds out?" Fortunately Vegeta had washed all the Pink die out of his hair in the few moments Trunks had been gone, and was in a better mood. So he smirked and prepared to show his son how big a blast he could make, where he could get away with it, and how to use it properly. Even training with Vegeta on a bad is worse then the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©. 


	2. Nother Memo

Sorry Guys, I made a mistake and this is the wrong chapter for this story. I added a lot to it sorry guys. I have the new addition now and please re- read it cause its totally different and I'm pretty sure you might get a laugh or two outta it. Thanks for understanding! The new chapter will be up A-SAP! Tabi Chan 


	3. the real Chapter 2 sorry again

Chapter 2, First day of Elementary School! And the last!  
  
Trunks groaned and pulled at the stuffy clothing. A similar groan next to him insured that Goten felt the same way as he and Vegeta did. Vegeta thought to himself, 'This is worse then that damned frying pan. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.wait a minuet, Freiza, Freiza I would wish this on.' Vegeta's train of thought trailed off as the two Almighty-Frying-Pan- of-Doom wielding Banshees walked into the room. Both boys shrank back and hid behind Vegeta. For once Vegeta himself didn't tell them to stand up and face it like a saiya-jin. Even the strongest Saiya-jin would cower at this, except himself that is.  
  
"Come on mom, why do we gotta wear a tie? Were dressed up like you told us too!" Trunks asked his mother, eyeing the tie she and Chi-Chi carried for each boy.  
  
"Come on mom we'll be good, ties are dangerous they choke people! Trunks says that Vegeta said that Ties are the forth worse thing to a saiya-jin!"  
  
"Oh and what are the others?"  
  
Trunks ticked off on his fingers. "Starving, losing a battle to a weakling like Kakkarott, The Almighty Frying Pan of Doom ©, and Ties."  
  
"Sorry but your wearing these ties and that's that!" Chi-chi huffed.  
  
Goten had a more effective way of protesting his dislike. "I WON'T WEAR IT. YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Goten jumped out the window only to run into a force field. He crashed into his mother who held him down, after many years of practice she managed to get the tie around his neck. At the age of fifteen, Goten didn't want to hurt his mother while fighting her, but his mother was a formidable opponent against her own son.  
  
  
  
Trunks growled and stayed behind Vegeta. "Woman, I won't have my son dressed up in that abomination. Its bad enough he looks like a real monkey!" Vegeta thought back to all the times that Freiza had called him a Monkey. He didn't want that to come true for his son.  
  
"Vegeta says that ties are dangerous and they can kill!" Goten protested as his mother gave him a stern look.  
  
"I thought something to this effect might happen," Bulma said, "So I have a plan B!" Bulma eyed Vegeta with a very Vegeta like smirk.  
  
"I will not woman," he said, catching on to her "Plan B" . . ..  
  
  
  
One Hour and several Bumps later . . ..  
  
Vegeta heard the groan beside him as Trunks had finally woken up. Trunks had been accidentally knocked out by the damned frying pan and Goten was sporting several bumps as well as Vegeta. He remembered the argument very well.  
  
~~~FLASH-BACK~~~ "I'll make sure you have no food, no gravity machine. I'll make sure you have no Goku to battle with. The couch will be come your new mate." Bulma had threatened him.  
  
"You wouldn't last that long alone, If you starve me I can just go find food somewhere else. There is no way you can keep Kakkarott and I from fighting because we would knock you both out the easy way. And as for the gravity machine, I can get Gohan to fix it. He owes me several things." Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma scrowled at the truth of this and hit him up side the head with the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © several times before she came up with a new idea that Vegeta couldn't counter.  
  
"I'll send both Goten and Trunks off to boarding school where they have to wear suits and ties everyday." Vegeta visibly paled and growled and oath, he'd been caught. He raised a Kai ball but Bulma had already attacked Trunks, who hit the floor in a heap. Bulma had changed him and Vegeta grudgingly changed also. ~~~END FLASH-BACK~~~  
  
Vegeta looked around the car. He spotted a bag near his feet. He would have smirked, but the woman would have caught it. So he just scrowled and looked at Trunks,  
  
"Brat, give me you bag now." Vegeta growled at Trunks, who did as he was told; he couldn't have argued if he wanted to because his head was pounding so hard that his eyes watered. Bulma looked at Vegeta weirdly as he shuffled through the Trunks' school supplies. Quicker then Bulma could see, the boys weren't looking at him at the moment, he filled the bag with what was in the bag, zipped it up and shoved it too his feet, acting like he hadn't found what he was looking for. He scrowled so he wouldn't smirk.  
  
In the office a few minuets later . . ..  
  
In the office the lady there was eyeing Vegeta like a piece of meat. Not even Vegeta's glare sent her away, so Bulma, tired of watching the display, and feeling guilty about Vegeta, decided to help him out a bit. "Hi, My name is Briefs Bulma and this is my Husband and best friend Vegeta and Son Chi-chi, we would like to enroll our sons, may we have the entrance exams please?" Bulma asked, taking Vegeta's arm in her own and leaning on him. Vegeta stiffened, he would make sure Bulma paid for this in full that night.  
  
"Ohh okay." The woman looked disappointed but she quickly fished out the two forms without even looking at them and handed them to Goten and Trunks, which they completed in a few minuets. The lady looked doubtful at the two seeing as their parents were still filling out the other forms get them into school and put them in a container off to the side. "They'll be checked soon, right now the machine is broken we have a classroom where they can go for the moment and tomorrow we'll have classes for both of them, would you like them in the same classes?"  
  
"Yes," Bulma said quickly. "That way they can watch what they say around other people, especially Goten, no offence Goten, but you sometimes say one thing too many. We have a lot of family secrets, being Briefs Bulma he might say what new invention or another I'm cooking up and before ya know it people are all over the place trying to find out what is and how it works." She explained to the lady who was looking at her curiously. "Goten and Trunks have been best friends sense they were babies." She added smiling.  
  
"Your still nothing but a bunch of Almighty-Frying-Pan-of-Doom © Screeching Banshees." Vegeta grumbled so only Goten and Trunks could hear him. They nodded agreeing fully.  
  
"All right, please go to room 437 on the forth floor please," She handed a note to Goten who handed it to Trunks. He would know what to do with it.  
  
In the hallway before the staircase, Vegeta pulled Goten and Trunks aside, under the watchful eye of Bulma, but out of earshot. He shoved the bag at Trunks, which he had been carrying, and said. "Burn those damn suits as soon as you get out of them. Don't kill anyone, your too young for that just yet, wait a few years before you do that. Don't forget to change, and if your mother asks, say that they got ruined while you spared out side after school. I'm gonna burn mine too, I wouldn't wish this on anyone but Freiza." Vegeta pulled at his collar lightly, trying not to rip the frail fabric. Goten and Trunks grinned,  
  
"Thanks dad, will spar after school, just please don't make mom send us off to boarding school. I'll blow it up first." Trunks said and Goten nodded.  
  
"You'll have to get through me first." Vegeta growled as one of his rare shows of affection was drawing to a close. "We spar as soon as you get home, make sure to do all your studying here." he said then turned and walked off.  
  
Bulma walked over to Goten and Trunks and started laying down the law with Chi-chi at her side. "Don't blow up the teacher, class, or school, no using Visible Kai, and no fighting. Be careful with the people around here you know they aren't as strong as you are. No flying around in the middle of school or at all in school and most of all DO NOT BLOW ANYTHING UP! You'd better study hard and say nothing about aliens or anything else like that. Got it?" She asked they nodded. "Good heres your lunches," she handed them a capsule each and hugged both boys before Chi-chi did and then they ran up the stairs.  
  
The first bathroom they came too they changed out of the suits and into baggy pants and simi baggy shirts. They both woar their baseball hats backwards and their shoes were normal black boots. They grinned at each other before throwing the dress cloths in the corner of the room and burning it into nothing with two small Ki blasts. Nothing was left so they grabbed their book bags and headed up the stairs again to the forth floor. Once there they went hunting for the classroom. Once there they were introduced to the class.  
  
"Would you like to say a few things to the class?" The female Senshi asked. "Where you come from, just some background stuff."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. "Don't over do it." Goten warned so only Trunks could hear him, "You know what your mom said."  
  
"All right, Hi my name is Briefs Trunks and I like martial arts a lot. My dad trains me and sometimes Goten." Goten was surprised that Trunks had kept it so brief but he gave the famous Son Grin and said,  
  
"Hi! I'm Son Goten and This if my first time going to a public school. My mom tutored me like my big brother until he went to high school. I like Martial Arts too and my dad trains me sometimes when he comes back from the . . .."  
  
"From all of his business trips, he goes on those a lot." He elbowed Goten in the side and he frowned, then realized what he was about to say and nodded.  
  
"Too often if you ask me." He said. The senshi nodded and pointed to two seats in the back of the classroom. The Senshi went on about the Math class that he had learned by accident when he had read the wrong book when he was four. He had showed the book to Goten when he was younger and Goten finished it within days, Trunks did it within hours, but then again Goten was a little bit slower then Trunks, and he had other things to study so it added up in the end. Trunks nudged Goten who was almost asleep to the four or five guys in front of them. Goten grinned suddenly, catching on to what Trunks wanted to do. It was a bunch of bullies, and nothing more, and they were really weak.  
  
"Trunks could you please tell me the answer to number five." The Senshi asked, noticing that he wasn't paying attention. Goten leaned forward and peered at the book on a girls table next to him, He barely glanced at the complex looking problem before sitting down again. "Four." He said, "Positive, negative seven if you don't use order of operations," He said before going back to being board.  
  
"All right, could you please work it out on the board." Goten grinned suddenly.  
  
"Ya, work it out Trunks, and don't forget it add the period at the end." Goten grinned. Catching on to the joke that Goten wanted to play, Trunks got to his feet and walked to the front of the room. He picked up the longest piece of chalk he began at the top right hand corner and was soon explaining the basics of the math problem, braking it down to a problem much like Einstein's 2+2 problem that took up four or five boards. When he was done he put the stub of the chalk back in the chalk container and went back to his seat while the class looked unbelieving at him and the board. Trunks just shrugged to Goten and pulled out his Advanced Calculus book. He didn't get to problem four when it was taken away.  
  
"I said solve the problem, not go into some kind of particle joke. What is this? This is way to advance for someone like you. Go and erase that mess on the board and do the problem right." The teacher snapped. She couldn't believe that the child was already making problems. The class suddenly broke out laughing.  
  
"Give that back its not yours and that isn't some mess. It's the mathematical equation, much like Einstein's 2+2." He growled. The battle for the book has commenced!  
  
  
  
On Kama island a few seconds later . . ..  
  
Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Roshi, Videl and Chiaotzu suddenly looked up. They could feel Trunks' Kai steadily rise, not like he would do in a regular spar, he was actually angry with someone, or thing. "Some things up we gotta find out what." Krillen said quickly they all nodded and took off out the door except 18 and Roshi. 18 was watching Marron and Roshi was a pervert and it wasn't going to be a help and any battle.  
  
Vegeta felt Trunks' Kai go up slowly, something had made him really angry.  
  
"WOMAN LETS GO, SOMETHINGS UP WITH TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled throughout the house, Bulma came running and Vegeta just lifted off into the air, they were the first to arrive. "No doubt the others will respond to the rising Kai, if we don't get there soon he'll go SSJ1" Bulma nodded and they soon landed on the school roof. They went down several flights of stairs before coming to the forth floor. They barged into the classroom just in time to stop Trunks.  
  
"Boy you'd better have a good explanation for dragging me out of training." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Trunks calm down now! It'll be a week in Vegeta's training room with Vegeta and no food AGAIN!" Goten shouted the last word. "It'll be worse then last week when we gave him hot pink hair and stole all his underwear so he had to wear moms!" Goten whispered to Trunks, who slowly calmed down at the realization of what he was doing. "She shouldn't have taken my book and called my work . . .." Trunks started but was cut off as several people barged into the room.  
  
"All right Trunks wheres the battle?" Videl asked.  
  
"Senshi called Trunks' work crap and took your advance calculus book away from him." Goten said.  
  
"Hey I've been looking for that!" Gohan removed the book as the others filed into the room. People's jaws all around the room dropped to the floor as they saw a famous person enter behind Gohan. Yamcha blinked, as he was surround by people wanting autographs. Everyone else was pretty much ignored except Bulma, who was the richest person in the world. Gohan pointed something out to Videl who huffed and took the book. Gohan suddenly looked behind him at the board,  
  
"HEY!" Gohan's loud voice silenced everyone. "Who in the world did Einstein's Mathematical Equation?! I thought I was the only one who know how to do that!"  
  
"That's what the teacher called crap Gohan." Trunks said. "I tried explaining that . . .." Gohan rambled off numbers that confused everyone but four people, Goten, Gohan, Bulma and Trunks himself.  
  
"Well, that's right, but you skipped . . .." Gohan rattled off a bunch of numbers that Trunks had left out and again only the four including himself could understand what he was saying.  
  
"But there wasn't enough room on the board for that, I had to figure it out in my head, ohh by the way can I borrow your . . .."  
  
"Sense when did you start to Einstein's law's?" Bulma asked. "Last time I checked you were still in Advanced Algebra 139 going on 140," Bulma looked stumped.  
  
"Well . . .." Trunks shuffled his foot. "When I'm not training with dad, or sparring with Goten, I have nothing better to do other then study. Sometimes I hurt too much after the sparring but that's okay it doesn't hold me back from studying. And to tell the truth, I didn't really want you to find out. I finished Advanced Algebra when I was six and have been learning from Gohan's books ever sense. Sorry for not telling you guys." Trunks was suddenly shy and shuffled his foot back and forth.  
  
"I'm not angry with you Trunks . . .." Bulma started.  
  
"Its not you I'm worried about, its . . .. I'll tell you later." He went and grabbed his bag. "Come on Goten, this class is too boring and the teachers know nothing. I'm going home to train. It's a better use of my time then this abomination." Goten nodded and grabbed his own bag.  
  
"Well if there isn't a problem, then we'll go. And don't scare us like that Trunks. When your Kai shot up like that I thought Freiza had come back from the dead to kill us all again." The z-gang sweat dropped and the class looked blank.  
  
"Sorry guys, won't happen again, I'll have Goten hit me if I do. We'll take the normal way home sense we won't be going here." Vegeta nodded and everyone slowly filed out of the room and to the roof, Yamcha fending off females. To do this he jumped off the roof and to the ground below. Everyone followed suit. Vegeta carrying Bulma as he did so. The last to go were Goten and Trunks, who slowly dropped, as if gravity were keeping them in the air. They chatted all the way down, talking in an old Gaelic language that very few people knew.  
  
"WAIT MA'AM! WAIT" The lady from before yelled as she ran out the building waving two papers. She gasped for a moment before saying. "I accidentally gave your sons the wrong test. But they passed it none the less. They need to go to the Orange Star High School. They got perfect scores on everything, that hasn't happened sense Son Gohan was here."  
  
"Hey that's me!" Gohan chirped up. The woman looked doubtful but asked, "Are you by any chance related to Son Goten."  
  
"Yep, that's my younger brother, hey we gotta go now. Come on Videl." Gohan grinned and they ran off.  
  
"Ya so do we. FLYING NIMBUS!" Trunks and Goten yelled the golden little cloud pulled up in front of the two.  
  
"Why don't you two just F." Krillen was cut off as half the school was on the roof looking down at the strange people. "Okay never mind, we'll go a few blocks before launching off. See ya guys." Vegeta and Bulma watched at Goten and Trunks flew off on the cloud at top speed and the others leave. A few blocks later they saw tiny dots lift off into the sky so fast that it looked like a bunch of differently colored shooting stars. Bulma and Vegeta walked a block before Vegeta grabbed Bulma and took her home. Once at home, Vegeta smirked,  
  
"Don't forget woman, your paying for your little stunt this morning." Vegeta growled. Bulma actually paled a bit. Vegeta just growled and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the . . ..Gravity room?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Why the heck is Vegeta taking Bulma into the Gravity Room? What will happen to Goten and Trunks? Trunks's secret is now out and what will he do now? Turn into another Gohan, (As if I would do that to poor Trunks, I already have too much planned for him to add that to his load. ::Evil laugh:: R&R Tabi Chan 


	4. Chapter 3

Hiya, I wanted to write this chapter because my best friend might be reading it! Haruka No Neko! Anyway, shes got some really great stories out and I wanted to give her some credit seeing as how she wrote the next chapter practically by herself. Yes I admit it, (For once) I had help writing a chapter, but only because the chapter title was so funny she had to write the chapter that goes with it! Anyway, just so there's no confusion, I wrote this chapter because I wanted something to deal with it, I couldn't help it, it was so funny. Anyway, next week when my sis comes down for a visit, I'll add the other chapter when I'm done. This is gonna be so cool, anyway here it goes.  
  
Vegeta's Bedtime Stories! Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he fought the imaginary person in front of him with all hes worth, No matter what he does, he still couldn't see how in the world he got stuck doing what he now has to do or else. He remembered the argument clearly in his head. ~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta, I have to get the boys registered at the new high school, and then I have to go over Chi-chi's and help her find Goten some proper clothing to wear. He seems to have 'accidentally lose' his suit, so we have to find something else. All you have to do is read him a bedtime story, OR ELSE!" with that she walked out, not giving him a chance to fight back. ~~~~~~~~~~ End flash back ~~~~~~~~~  
  
So he would tell the boy a story, but the Woman would regret leaving him with the job. The boy was fifteen years old, he should be old enough to go to bed, without a damn story. But he sure as hell wouldn't ask for anymore stories when he was done with him. The clock on the wall finally reach eight o-clock and Vegeta stopped training, this wouldn't take long, not long at all. With an evil grin Vegeta entered Trunks' room.  
  
"Hey dad, wheres mom?" Trunks asked tiredly, after school he and had trained, and hard. Trunks was about dripping with wariness. He could barely keeps his eyes open.  
  
"They woman told me to tell you a story, so that's just what I'm gonna do . . .." Trunks, unfortunately for Trunks, he missed his father's extremely evil smirk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chi-Chi, I've got a bad feeling, I think I should go home, I think we repaired the suit as much as we could." Bulma said, looking sternly at Goten, whom was cowering in the corner.  
  
"I don't know how it got to the birdies and the mud, I don't." Gohan took pity on his younger brother, but he wasn't stupid enough to interfere with the Almighty Frying Pans of Doom © wielding banshees they, Trunks, Goten and Gohan, call mothers. They had had to repair several large holes and now the suit looked bran new. "We'll I'll see you guys later. Goten, I suggest you go to bed." Bulma advised the still cowering fourteen-year-old. Holding his head in his hands he ran, Gohan, whom was watching but hiding behind the couch, ran right after him.  
  
Bulma soon reached home, she walked up stairs in time for Vegeta to walk out the door of Trunks' room. "Hey Vegeta, How'd it go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Better then I thought it would." Vegeta suddenly grinned. "I kinda like telling the boy stories, mind if I do it tomorrow night?" Vegeta asked, closing the boy's door. Bulma was so shocked she almost fell over.  
  
"Uh, ya sure, I guess. Is he sleeping?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'd give him a few minuets to get settled first." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded and walked with Vegeta to their room. Bulma got ready for bed and Vegeta did the same. Bulma got into bed and soon Vegeta was snoring next to her. Something felt off, it just didn't feel right. She suddenly had the urge to check up on Trunks, she had never really got a chance to say good night to him, so she quietly got up and padded down the hall toward Trunks' room.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, as not to wake the boy, Bulma eased open the door. She heard a soft mumbling, she strained to hear it,  
  
"Can't sleep, clowns'll ear me, Can't sleep, clowns'll eat me, Can't sleep, clowns'll eat me." Suddenly the boy let out a terrified howl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAD THE CLOWNS ARE GONNA GET ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trunks yelled so loud that everything glass within a ten mile radius shattered. But his voice wasn't the only voice that was heard.  
  
"VEGETA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, GET YOU TAILED BUTT BACK HERE!" Bulma yelled over Trunks' screams of the "Clowns'll eat me. Dad help!" The screams could be heard all the way over to the Son's home, where Goten cringed in fear.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand, had expected just that kinda reaction and had taken off as soon as she had left the room, but he could still hear her screams a mile away. "But she still said I get to tell him the story tomorrow night, and hey it's a record, I got out of there before she brought out the frying pan AND told me to sleep on the couch. She didn't even get a chance to threaten his Gravity Machine. It was a good day after all . . .. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LOL I'm evil I know. Poor Vegeta, what will happen in the next Chapter, Trunks' First Day of High School? Will Vegeta survive to live to see the day? P.S. If you want to know what the story was that Vegeta told my Best friend wrote it. But sense I needed this chapter in here because I was already writing the next chapter, I'm pretty sure nobody wanted to wait a whole week. I could get many chapters out then, but anyway, I just wanted to let you know that when I do get the story, which will be next weekend, I'll put it up right after the chapter I wrote that day. Alright then, (Don't feel bad for waiting, not even I have read it yet!) Anyway, can't wait to get this stuff up and going. Tabi Chan. 


	5. Trunks' and Gotens first day of High sch...

Four months later....  
  
Vegeta growled and finished making the couch up. His new bed until that brat of his stopped having nightmares...  
  
Trunks on the other hand was starting high school the next day...  
  
Hurry up Trunks, burn um before our moms come back!" Goten hissed from the doorway of the Boys bathroom. Keeping an eye out the door just in case. He felt Trunks' Ki rise and knew the deed was done.  
  
The two boys grabbed their Ki proof bags and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
It was a transformation, and I don't mean into super Saiya-jins. The two boys were wearing almost identical clothing. Dark blue jeans, T-shirts, and hats turned around backwards. Trunks had a black T-shirt on while Goten sported a white one. Both boys had an erring in the left ear, which was sliver.  
  
They walked down the hall looking like a bunch of bullies. They entered the office and handed in their notes.  
  
"So you two are really smart huh?" the last asked. Trunks just shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"I guess, we've been home schooled all out lives by our parents, we don't really know compared to other kids our age, right Goten?" Goten however was watching a bug on the ground.  
  
"Hey baka, pay attention, the sooner we get outta here the sooner we can eat lunch." Trunks said in perfect Saiya-jin, something Vegeta had taught them behind Bulma's and Chi-chi's backs.  
  
"Food, where?" Goten replied in the same language.  
  
"Not now you Baka, later!" Trunks growled, "Sorry about him, hes just hungry." He told the lady, who was looking rather confused at the exchange of words.  
  
"Its okay, I'll make you a class list, I'll even put you in the same classed, incase you don't understand what one of the teachers aren't saying the other can translate." A few moments later they were walking down the hallways toward the gym talking about the classes in perfect saiya-jin.  
  
"Gym, that's physical education, we're gonna have to down play our strength a lot Goten, or else we might seriously injure or kill someone, and remember our mothers said we couldn't fight, and I wanna spar dad this afternoon so you'd better not fight!" Trunks warned.  
  
"Trunks chill out, I won't do nothing wrong, I learned a long time ago that sense you're a bit older then I am your stronger, but that won't stop us from having some fun will it?" Goten asked at the turned to enter the gym,  
  
"Of course not!" Trunks said walking up to the teacher in charge.  
  
"Can we help you little boys?" asked the sensei. Trunks' anger began to rise at the comment.  
  
"Trunks calm down, remember no fighting!" Goten said hurriedly in saiya- jin, "We'll get the frying pan for sure!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'm in your class, and so is he," Trunks said handing the sensei his class list and changing from perfect saiya-jin into perfect english starting with the words 'I'm in your class,'  
  
The sensei looked shocked for a moment then gave each a uniform, which dwarfed their normal size. They ignored the comment's form the others as they went to change. They were out in seconds sporting their hats and earring, but also wearing the white and blue uniforms.  
  
"That was quick," The sensei said, pointing to two spots in the back of the class.  
  
"All right, today is physical fitness testing, sense we have new kids, they'll have to go first, come on you two, give your names,  
  
"Son Goten," Goten said innocently,  
  
"Briefs Trunks," Trunks mumbled quietly. The whispers started almost immediately.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Goten asked in saiya-jin.  
  
"Your dad and my mom are famous people you baka," Trunks replied, In english he asked, the sensei, "What do we do?"  
  
"Ohh, um, as many push-ups as you can in one minuet." Goten and Trunks got down on the floor and Trunks reminded Goten,  
  
"Remember Goten, go slowly." The class was confused as they watched the boys.  
  
"Go!" The sensei called. Goten and Trunks went 'Slowly' and each got a hundred push-ups done by the time the sensei called a halt.  
  
"And I was hoping for a workout." Goten grumbled in Saiya-jin.  
  
"You two go out to the track and run it." Trunks and Goten shrugged and walked outside.  
  
"She we stretch?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nah, by the time the bell rings, we'll be warmed up for a while." So they ran the track. They got to fifty laps going 'Slowly' when the first kid came out and then they had to slow down. They still passed everyone as they ran it and it was no use to try and slow down anymore because everyone was puffing to try and keep up.  
  
When the bell rang, the boys stopped and headed back to the locker room.  
  
"Rats, I was wrong, I'm not warmed up, how are we gonna fight in the world martial arts tournament if we can't even train properly!?" Trunks asked, everyone who heard this was aghast in surprised.  
  
"Look at the bright side, they can't make us fight in the junior division this year, so we might just have a good challenge. 'Sides, I wanna get you back for the last time we fought. You cheated and went super!" Goten said, as they entered the locker room.  
  
"Ya well, I made that up to you remember? `Sides it wasn't cheating, I said we shouldn't, not we couldn't."  
  
"Oh," was all he said. They changed quickly and were at their next class before the others had a chance to reach the locker room.  
  
When they entered the room and glanced around at the walls, their eyes just about popped out of their heads, they were horrified to find out that it was the right class when they went back out and checked the room number.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" a sensei asked.  
  
"Think were in that class," Goten squeaked, handing him his schedule.  
  
The man looked over the slip of paper and nodded his head, "Yes, sex education, my class, please take your seats."  
  
Goten and Trunks scrambled to the back of the room, hiding behind their books. Both were they in for a very informative class. By the end of the class they were white as sheets and were the first out of the classroom, the next class was History. Goten and Trunks fought to keep their eyes open, when the bell rang, Goten and Trunks got called down to the office.  
  
Confused the duo trudged down the hallway and into the Principle's office.  
  
"Please have a seat. I won't keep you long, I want to get stright to the point. You two are a bit, too young for one of the classes you have, so I've decided that you two should change that class to computers. Now that would switch your classes around, history will would be first period, computers second, and the only class we could find for you was Advanced P.E with Mr. Krillen, which is now. So please take these notes to him and hurry off before you are later." He said, once out side the two immediately began scheming. Once the reach the locker room, they changed with the rest of the guys, just in time for class to begin. The two Demi-saiya-jins pulled their hats down low over their heads and walked forward, handing their notes to the teacher that was not Krillen and sat on the bleachers in the shadows near the top.  
  
"Today were starting Martial arts, so anyone with any experience, please step down, please be honest, its nothing to be ashamed of if you don't know anything." Krillen said,  
  
Goten and Trunks both stood up, sense they couldn't get past the thick, packed in crowed bleachers, they jumped above them and landed on the ground, Ki and face still hidden,  
  
"All right you two, lets see how you fare against me, I want to test your strength, see how strong you are," he said confidently.  
  
Goten and Trunks shared one last look before Goten said in a gruff voice, "Our moms said we couldn't fight, are you giving us permission to delay that order?" he asked, Krillen looked confused but nodded,  
  
"Are you sure about this Krillen, alright, its your funeral," they said in the normal voices, ripping their hats off they charged up and attacked before Krillen could say a word, but he did hold his arms up in a defense position, face pale.  
  
Working together, the two attacked, slow enough for the humans to see but too quickly for Krillen to get in an attack. They had him on his back before he knew what hit him. Goten and Trunks were laughing so hard they were tolling on the gym floor. Goten was the first to recover and made his way over to Krillen to revive the fallen man.  
  
"Anyone catch the name of that truck?" he asked, dazed,  
  
"Yep, Goten and Trunks," Goten said, laughing so hard that he fell over again next to Trunks.  
  
That brought Krillen out of his daze really quick and he started asking questions, the whole gym silent, watching.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Why aren't Chi-Chi and Bulma watching you, Vegeta's not here is he?" This sent the duo into another fit of laughter and Goten managed,  
  
"Were the new kids. It seems like were the only ones here who can kick some butt too. Wanna spar Goten while Krillen teaches them how to block attacks?" Trunks asked,  
  
"Ya, that's a good idea, are you two entering in the 27 World Martial Arts tournament?" Krillen asked,  
  
"Yep, this year were not stuck in the junior division, so we might actually get a challenge, you entering again?" Trunks asked,  
  
"Nah, I know I won't have a chance against you're parents, let alone you two, you're a lot stronger then Vegeta, though don't ever tell him I told you that." Krillen looked around again and the two Demi-saiya-jins were still laughing so hard they could barely spar. Afterwards, except a small incident at lunch, the day went by peacefully enough...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` What'd ya think? Was it funny enough? Do I need to add more stuff? Should I change the title to Goten and Trunks in a whole lot of trouble? Should I change the gym teacher to Juuhachigo (number 18 for those who don't know), or should I make Gohan the teacher? I don't know, maybe I'll have Krillen get sick or something and have a sub. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! If I don't get some soon, I'm gonna have to remove this story and put something else up that's more interesting! Tabi-chan 


	6. Trunks and Goten's first bus ride, and p...

Okay people, I have news, Sense you guys liked the Vegeta's Bed Time stories chapter, I'm referring you to Haruka No Neko, whom wrote what really happened in the room on that fateful night ::Evil laugh:: I've finally got a chance to read it and let me tell you, I was Laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. I'm pretty sure Trunks won't go near clowns for a while....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Trunks groaned, he could have just flown, his mother would have never known, but that Baka would have just let it slip that he had flown and get them both in trouble. Trunks remembered the argument very clearly...  
  
  
  
"Briefs Trunks, I haven't got time to take you to school today like I do everyday, and I refuse to let you fly because of the incident with the elementary school. Now, get on that bus or else!"  
  
"NO MOM I CAN'T I...I'm claustrophobic, and so it Goten, you know that!" Trunks said as a last resort.  
  
"You got over that when you were still a Chibi, well, you are a Chibi, but you were younger..."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Alright, alright, but your still going and that's that, inless you want your father to drive you to school..." Bulma's words had the desired effect because not only did Trunks and Goten shudder at the thought, but Chi-chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl and little tiny Pan shuddered. Goku and Gohan were hear to spar with Vegeta, Videl wanted to talk to Bulma.  
  
Goku, taking pity on the two Chibi's said, "He can't drive you two, he's supposed to spar with Gohan and me."  
  
"WE'LL RIDE THE BUS!" Goten shouted, knowing the last time he had gotten in a car with Vegeta. It'd taken four hundred some odd cops, Special Forces, FBI, a dozen ambulances, and half a dozen fire trucks for Vegeta to know that he was speeding and actually hurting people. Then he said,  
  
"Why would I care about some Baka human who can't even fight?" And that was only a trip to the mall, about five miles down the road, they shuddered to think of what would happen going to school...  
  
Goten pulled Trunks out the door as the bus drove up. A yellow cheese box. Trunks shuddered, they had been three at the time of the small incident, he'd been in the car with Goten, also remember the time he'd asked Vegeta to drive them, seeing as they couldn't fly at that age. They'd never gotten into another car, let along anything moving on any wheels, with him again. The watched as they ran out the door, as Bulma headed to the Gravity Room, Vegeta stood in the door way smirking and Bulma was scowling. What was going on in there? They climbed up the steps of the bus and immediately people began to ask questions. Trunks ignored them and found two seats in the back of the bus.  
  
"The teenagers are weird" Trunks said in Saiya-jin.  
  
"Ya, whats with all the questions?" Goten replied in German, it was a test of wills to see if they could stay in the same language but understand what the other was speaking. It was a game between the two, they would switch occasionally to see how much the other had learned, but that didn't happen often.  
  
"They think were famous or something like that. It's really weird, remember, we have History first class today." Trunks reminded him.  
  
Goten smirked and switched languages, "Really, I had forgotten, why didn't you remind me sooner?" He said in the one language Trunks didn't know,  
  
"No fair!" he said in English, "You know I'm just starting French! I'm almost don't with it, but I only started yesterday, I'm getting stuck on the numbers again...." so the two talked about the pronunciation of French numbers, confusing the hell out of everybody on the bus. When the two got off the Bus, Goten was saying,  
  
"Nine, Nerf, kinda like the Nerf ball you blew up last summer." Goten said in Saiya-jin.  
  
"Nerf...Got it, thanks Goten." Trunks said, happy to finally get past the numbers. They found their lockers and got out the books they would need. Actually, they didn't really need the books seeing as they memorized them all. They entered their class and sat at the back of the room, or on the top risers. The barried themselves in collage level books, actually, they were more of books for the gifted that Bulma and Gohan had lent them. The class went on without trouble.  
  
"Class," the teacher called out, getting the attention of the class, "We have a guest visitor." Hercule walked into the room. Hercule had long ago known, who, really beat Cell, his son in law, and had gone way down in publicity. Hercule, whenever visiting Videl, told Goten to call him Grandpa, because he was too old to be anything else.  
  
"Grandpa!" Goten chirped up, Trunks groaned,  
  
"Whats that pompous ass doing here?" he grumbled.  
  
"Uh Goten, what are you doing here?" Hercule boomed, not angry but surprised, he still hadn't lost his voice from all that yelling.  
  
"I go to school here now, with Trunks," Goten flew down the stairs quicker then most could see and was standing by Hercule, literally dragging him out of the classroom, Trunks on his heels. The class blinked, one, twice, then they all facefaulted.  
  
"What are you doing here Hercule?" Trunks asked, a scowl on his face as the lesson in the class continued.  
  
"I'm here to give a report on Martial Arts of course, what else would I be here for?" he asked, "I was suppose to take them to the auditorium as the winner for having everyone on time to class for the whole year so far. We'd better get going or were gonna be late, hey, why don't you two uh, help me out in the ring?" he asked. Trunks and Goten exchanged looks, evil smirks, then nodded, looking innocent.  
  
"Sure Grandpa, whatever you say." Goten said, and proceeded to the auditorium with the rest of the class.  
  
"Welcome one and all!" Hercule boomed, "I've come today, one of my rare appearances nowadays, to give you all an example of Martial Arts. Would Trunks and Goten please come down here." he called. Everyone was shocked when the two youngest students of the school walked down the walkways and jumped into the ring. On the way they had changed into their normal fighting Gi's and were already ready for a fight, well, not a real fight, more of just plain fun...  
  
"Alright, seeing as I am getting old. I've instructed these two to do a spar in front of you. As I've made it clear, no one was to marry my daughter inless they were stronger then me! Well that day has come and this is his little brother, who, I regret in my old age, is also stronger then I am. (O_O I know I know its OOC but give me a break, I'm having lots and lots of fun writing this, it's a major ego deflating thing and after watching yesterdays DBZ I've learned that he can be...Nice once in a while. 0.0?) So, without further ado, the fight shall begin. Remember you two, a slow nice spar, keep it under five minuets and no blowing stuff up, keep your Ki at normal human levels." Hercule whispered the last part so only the two could hear. He had been told everything, and they even decided to teach him how to fly and sense Ki.  
  
The two grinned, but then frowned.  
  
"A normal fight?" They coursed, horrified, they'd never done it at human level. They lowered their Ki, "Can't we just do it at Krillen's, I mean he is, you know," they said, the whole auditorium was listening into the conversation.  
  
"Alright, but don't break anything. And we might want to move this outside, no flying." He warned, the school was confused but they moved it outside, where the due was still fresh on the grass. Goten frowned and lowered his Ki as low as he could, Trunks did the same.  
  
"I feel weak, its no fare!" Trunks began the spar, kicking and punching at Krillen's level, which was still pretty fast for the normal human to see, Goten also attacked.  
  
"I know what you mean, but lets make this quick, we'll have a real spar later, I want this over and done with, I don't like feeling weak." Goten grumbled, and the fighting continued. Goten, against his pride, lost on purpose, not wanting to draw out the fight, they spiked their Ki to their normal levels and sighed, it felt good to be normal again. The day progressed with no more problems. When the two got on the bus to go home, they ran into trouble. Of course the bus driver had to be old and senile not to see what happened, but that just happened to be a good thing.  
  
Three guys who thought they could beat them up waited on the bus. They sneered and started talking,  
  
"Hey little Chibi's, you think your so tough fighting like that, we think it was acted out, and we want to prove to everyone that you a fake."  
  
"Ya little monkey boys, lets get it on!" on the guys attacked. Goten and Trunks saw red.  
  
"Monkey boys. MONKEY BOYS!" They shouted together. "NEVER INSULT A SAIYA- JIN IN HIS FACE!" They shouted at the same time, the four guys never knew what hit them. Trunks and Goten got on the bus as the four guys, one at a time, fell down on the ground, the bus drove off, leaving the boys to be taken to the hospital.  
  
"So how was your day, did you like the bus?" Bulma asked.  
  
"NO!" they shouted together.  
  
"These stupid creeps kept calling us Monkey boys." Trunks growled, Vegeta heard this and growled too.  
  
"I hope you beat the living shit out of them." Vegeta said, which was followed by a loud Bang! Bulma was standing behind him, frying pan held up over her head.  
  
"Watch your mouth Vegetable head!" she growled.  
  
"Watch it yourself Baka onna," Vegeta smirked, not fazed by the attack, he barely felt it. Goten and Trunks were in Aw over Vegeta's self control. "I'll make sure to make the Gravity Room...a little more interesting if you keep that up!" Vegeta smirked as Bulma paled.  
  
"You wouldn't," She looked nervously at Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I would, and you know it." Vegeta smirked...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What in the world is it with Bulma, Vegeta, and the gravity room. What could keep Bulma from hitting Vegeta over the head with the frying pan? Stay tuned to the next chapter, Gravity Room Horrors. 


	7. Trunks and Goten and their adventure wit...

Trunks and Goten and their adventures in Haunted houses.  
  
  
  
It was Halloween; three months had now passed with Trunks and Goten at school. Trunks sighed again and finished his work, again, before anyone else. Goten finished a few seconds after him. They had morning classed, right before Gym, and they were now on planning committees thanks to their mothers who thought it would be "fun" if they could help out weaklings who couldn't do anything themselves.  
  
"Hey Trunks?" Goten asked. The teacher looked up but ignored the two. She had long ago noticed that when they finished their work, they were done for the whole class period, so she let them talk quietly while the others studied hard and went about their work.  
  
"What do you want Goten?" Trunks asked, sounding board but wanting something to do.  
  
"What are we going to do for the haunted house?" he asked,  
  
"Haunted house?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
Goten passed over their list of things to do for the Halloween haunted house they were supposed to make the gym into. Trunks looked over the list and nearly screamed in rage but just barely managed to keep his voice calm as he quickly changed languages,  
  
"Just when were you going to tell me that it was supposed to be done in one week? We have to get started now!" Trunks growled, raising his hand.  
  
"Umm, Sensei, we're done with our work, and we have committee work to do for the Halloween thingy." Trunks said. The teacher just nodded as the two quickly gathered their books and things together and handed in their work. They headed out of the room and to the gym.  
  
"Hey Krillen," Trunks said, entering the gym.  
  
"Hey guys, whats up? You're early for class." Krillen said,  
  
"You're gonna have to have a health class or something until the end of the month cause of the Haunted house." Goten said, watching as Trunks jotted down some things on a piece of paper.  
  
"Goten, sense you're a bit faster when your hungry, go home and eat, but give this list to mom and tell her I need um for the Haunted house." Trunks handed the list to Goten, who quickly sped away faster then Krillen could see. Trunks could make out the blur as his best friend sped by.  
  
"So can we be excused from class so we can finish this thing on time?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure, you probably know all the books anyway." Krillen said, walking off to make lesson plans. A few minuets later Goten returned with everything. Trunks was setting up the walls and "accidentally" Ki blasted the cameras in the gym. The walls were to separate different sections of the gym, he would figure out what went where later, but he wanted to get the basis down first. Slowly the day passed and when all the walls were up, Goten and Trunks walked through, suggesting what should go where. They painted the walls black, using a bit of their super speed and Ki to do the job in under, cough, cough five minuets. It normally would have taken hours, but they were in a hurry. Goten suggested, it was actually a good suggestion that Trunks liked, that they set up a few 'Monsters' that included Piccolo, Dende, and a very pissed Saiya-jin no Ouji. Trunks grinned and thought of how he could drag his father into this...  
  
The days passed quickly and soon the week was over. The school board said that they had the best Haunted house they had ever seen, curtsy of help from Capsule Corporation. Trunks let the teachers and principles thought the maze like haunted house and they were even scared, (Probably because half the things in there were real!) so they let it go.  
  
When Halloween rolled around, they had fun. It was the first time they went around as SSJ2 without raising any suspicion. Piccolo was grumbling about messed up mediation while Vegeta was actually having fun scaring the hell out of the 'Weak baka humans'. Gohan and Videl were also there, scaring people as they walked through the maze. Scary dragons, Icerus, Gohan's pet dragon, Green aliens, Dende in a black robe and extra green paint on his face (hehe couldn't resisted making fun of that!) and other aliens such as red haired 'Monkeys that had come to attack earth,' Gohan dressed up as Nappa, much to Vegeta's amusement. Vegeta kept commenting that Gohan wasn't 'Baka enough' To play the part right and suggested that 'Kakkarott' take his place, which around the middle of the night he gladly had fun trying to 'Act' Nappa like.  
  
Bulma, of course, played herself, but acted as a guide throughout the maze, and getting lost several times, much to the amusement of Chi-chi who had to go and rescue her friend before she started to topple walls. Trunks and Goten also did a reenactment of the Cell games, insulting everyone and no one winning. Everyone laughed, got angry, and laughed some more. There was one scene with Vegeta, Trunks had been playing him in the Video, when all of the Z-senshi had to hold back the Saiya-jin no Ouji. Trunks had 'Accidentally' slipped and fell over himself, somehow coming up with Pink, orange, yellow, and metallic hair. Everyone was rolling on the ground laughing so hard that they had to bring in the nurse because a few kids got hurt somehow. When everything calmed down some, 'Nappa' had a fight with 'Vegeta' who was again played by Trunks. 'Nappa' was played by Goten and the two did this on a small stage at the end of the haunted house. Music played and it was just like a big, scary party. 'Nappa' and 'Vegeta' fought and somewhere along the way they had managed not only to kill 'each other' but blow up several 'cameras' and knock out half of the 'Z-senshi' who were cardboard cutouts or friends from several classes.  
  
Everyone generally had a good time and only minor scuffles broke out. Yamcha was playing a dead baseball player and shocked everyone when he walked into the door. He along with Bulma are famous people, but he just ignored most of everyone, (for once) and hung out with the gang. Krillen was keeping order among the students while Maron and Juuhachigou kept Vegeta from blowing up people. Maron was smiling and flirting with all the guys whom came by and Krillen was scaring off every guy once Maron turned her back.  
  
Around One, Vegeta disappeared and appeared as a pink haired troll, a few lights blew out and Bulma had to calm him down, they soon disappeared again. Goten and Trunks were scared for life when they went into the teacher's office to change out of their costumes when they walked in on Videl and Gohan making out. Goku somehow ate everything on the food table in the cafeteria where the rest of the party was being held and Chi-chi ran around after him waving the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom over her head. After the first showing of the 'Cell Games' people were complaining that there 'Hero' should have won, not make it so Cell killed himself. Their excuse was,  
  
"We couldn't find anyone who fit Hercule's part, so we had to improvise..." Goten said,  
  
"Ya, weak, annoying, loud, and a pompous ass, no wait, wouldn't Sharpener fit the bill?" Trunks asked so only Goten and the Z-senshi near by could hear. Everyone burst into laughter, Trunks and Goten were trying hard to control themselves as another play went on.  
  
To say the least, nothing bad really happened. There was only a dozen or so mysterious fires, (a record for Vegeta I might add.) and only a few table cloths mysteriously dissappered when Goku walked by...  
  
When Goten and Trunks went home, after they found Vegeta and Bulma in the gravity room, they went up to Trunks's room for the night. Both boys were traumatized at what Bulma and Vegeta were doing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Geta, just one more round got it!" Vegeta groaned and looked down. He'd burned the Tutu that she had wanted him to wear, and instead he was in tights and his 'Bad Man' shirt. This was his payment for what he had made Bulma do.  
  
"Pay back is a bitch ain't it?" Bulma asked, as she twirled around the gravity room in the highest gravity she could go, which was barely anything for Vegeta. Vegeta followed suit soon after.  
  
"As long as you burned that damned frying pan, anything is worth it!" Vegeta knowingly signed his own fate....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ohh, what troubles am I brewing? Never thought I'd go that far with Vegeta? Well, please don't flame me because these chapters aren't as funny as I would like them to be. The next ones I'm gonna try and make funny,  
  
Tabi Chan 


	8. Trunks gets kidnapped, Goten isn't in th...

Kidnapping  
  
  
  
A man in a dark cloak hurried the bundle under his arm and shoved the purple haired boy in the back of the van.  
  
The man didn't, couldn't believe it! It'd taken four elephant tranquilizers to knock the boy out for an hour, or so from his cause and effect, so he'd given him ten or twelve, he'd lost count, and sped away. He figured that the boy had a hyper active blood system that washed the drugs out quickly...little did he know that the boy was just regularly sleeping, and that the Tranquilizers had no effect on the boy named Trunks Briefs...  
  
Trunks woke with a groan, got up, and did a few absent minded kicks, punches, and stretches in general. Trunks walked around his room thinking a moment, finally after not finding the light switch in the pitch-black room, he opened his eyes. It didn't help any thought because there were no windows...'Wait no windows? My room is full of windows so I can fly in and out!' Trunks growled, powering up a Ki ball he looked around the bare room, a bed, and a bucket. Trunks wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the bucket and walked toward the door. He opened the door, which seemed to be stuck, and killed his Ki ball, after he peeked around, he found a man ranting into a phone.  
  
"Okay, I've got your kid, if you want him back, I want a hundred million Zeni, leave it in account..." The man rattled off an account number. "...And you can have your boy back, if I decide to let him live!" the man growled, with Trunks's super hearing, he could hear the other side of the conversation,  
  
"So Trunks is with you?" his father said, he could hear the snort and imagine his father's smirk. "I'd give you a week before you get tired of the boy and return him willingly." Vegeta said, he could hear his mother laugh in the background,  
  
"Another ransom? By the looks of the last one, I'd give him a day and a half..." Bulma trailed off and Vegeta hung up. Trunks grinned, this had happened so many times before that it was laughable now. Now that he looked around the room, he found the heavy chains that had bound him.  
  
"Opps, guess I don't know my own strength." Trunks mumbled. The man looked shocked and spun around to see Trunks leaning in the doorframe,  
  
"I'm hungry!" Trunks said in his best teenager voice, sounding like a spoiled brat.  
  
"Ohh well, your gonna starve until you parents pay up, how the hell did you get out of those chains?"  
  
"My mother isn't a genius for nothing ya know, it runs in the family." Trunks said off handedly; appalled at the living conditions of the man.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Trunks said again, "If you don't feed me soon, you'll regret it!" Trunks warned, the man just growled, and finally gave into Trunks, right after Trunks did his best Vegeta like glare . It was funny really, after a while, and Trunks had eaten everything in the house, he decided to play around with the man.  
  
'Now what game to play? What time is it? Nah, that only works with Gohan and Dad, What about, one hundred questions? YAY! That'll work for sure!' Trunks thought.  
  
"Where are we?" He started,  
  
"In the four thirty nine mountain area." The man replied  
  
"Whats you name?"  
  
"None ya"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because it's a kidnapping, now shut up!"  
  
"Why are you angry?"  
  
"Because you are asking meaningless questions!"  
  
"Did you get my homework?"  
  
"Homework? Why would you want that?"  
  
"I like to do it for fun even though I learned everything like that when I was four, can I have a glass of water?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Wanna play a game?"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Why are you shouting, I'm right here?"  
  
"ARUG!!!"  
  
"What do you do for fun?"  
  
"THAT'S IT! SHUT UP NOW OR I'M GONNA BLAST YOU!?!?!"  
  
"Do you have a T.V?" Trunks asked, smirking like Vegeta, he hadn't made it to eleven questions before the man pulled out a gun and shot Trunks in the head, of course the bullet just bounced off and Trunks continued with his questions.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Trunks decided to play with the man for a little while,  
  
"A genetically engineered Bio-Android, can we please do something, I'm board?"  
  
"NO! JUST SIT THERE AND BE QUIET!"  
  
"Why are you shouting, I can hear you just fine?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOUR BEING ANNOYING!"  
  
"Aw come on, it's just for fun! Whats your favorite color?"  
  
"ARUG SHUT UP!"  
  
Ten more questions later,  
  
"THAT'S IT I'M TAKING YOU BACK!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vegeta waited outside, when he heard his son's voice in a car about a mile away, he could do that if he really concentrated, and heard the questions. The kidnapper soon arrived, dumping Trunks on the ground and driving off faster then Vegeta thought the stupid machines could go, which was pretty slow.  
  
"How many questions did you get in this time?" Vegeta smirked as Trunks got up off the ground,  
  
"Four hundred and four, a new record, and I didn't even go super! We were near Goten's house so it was a few hours." Vegeta smirked and Bulma, whom had been standing behind Vegeta, laughed,  
  
"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you?" She asked a few seconds later,  
  
"He kept sticking needles in me, I think they were tranquilizers, by the smell of them, but they didn't do anything." Trunks said, Bulma just nodded,  
  
"Come on, you must be hungry and its dinner time." Bulma turned to walk into the house and Vegeta followed, Trunks sniggered at what the back of Vegeta's shirt said. Bulma must have stuck it there while Vegeta was distracted by something, more then likely her. It read,  
  
"Vegeta, forever a third class baka and best friends with a renounced baka, Kakkarott."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so I'm evil, kill me later! I just couldn't resist! Really, it's so much fun picking on Vegetable head! Next chapter, Driving, I think. Its either that or Bird and the bees....  
  
Tabi Chan 


	9. Strange encounters with the GRoom Sorry ...

Trunks watched as his parents disappeared; a few hours later he heard loud sounds coming from the gravity room. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought, then mentally slapped himself. 'Mom would kill me if she found out I even thought bad words...' Trunks shuddered and headed toward the Gravity room. He put his hand on the panel, maybe he could do some light training...okay, maybe not light but he had been slacking off sense school started, he was a bit rusty...(YA RIGHT!)  
  
"Hand signature scanned, voice activated." The computer asked.  
  
"Briefs Trunks?" Trunks asked, confused as to what was up with the new security procedures.  
  
"Place face over eye scanner." The monotoned voice said, which sounded much like Bulma's voice. Trunks did as he was told. A few minuets later at the computer had taken his weight, power level, height, eye color, skin tone, shoe size, Gi size, count the hairs on his head and had done several other stupid tests to confirm that he was Briefs Trunks, he had finally finished them.  
  
"Access Denied!" a voice that sounded a lot like Vegeta's said, "Get lost brat, I'm working! And I don't want a weakling like you interrupting it!" 'Vegeta' growled.  
  
Trunks got tired of being denied and blasted the gravity door. He suddenly realized his mistake as his Big Bang Attack rebounded back at him. Mom wouldn't build a Gravity Room without a Ki Proof door. Trunks screamed when the blast hit him. The door to the GR suddenly opened and Trunks knocked it in there. Bulma dodged to the side and Vegeta got hit full on.  
  
"That's it brat, get in here, I want to teach you a lesson!" Vegeta growled, getting up he shoved the 'Baka Onna' out and grabbed the front of Trunks's Gi and yanked him into the room...  
  
Several hours later Trunks walked broken and beaten up the stairs, but he had finally knocked his father out! Of course he had come too a few seconds later and nearly killed him, but hey, it was an improvement if he ever saw one! Trunks headed down stairs to his mother's lab where she had built a regeneration chamber at Vegeta's request. Trunks didn't bother knocking. He didn't notice, as he made he was over to the machine, his mother in the corner trying to hide something from him. The only thing he noticed was the machine and the pain in his lower back. With a growl of disgust at himself, he made it as far as actually sitting in the machine before passing out. Bulma sighed and finished hooking Trunks up to the machine, he would hurt like hell when the scalding liquid washed over his bruised and batter body, but it would feel better in the morning, when he got out. She was right when she saw his face turn into a mask of pain.  
  
"I guess you can miss one day of school, but...Vegeta, get in here. I need to talk to you about beating the shit outta Trunks on a school night! You know this thing is slow!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room grumbling, "He should have not tried to blast the damn door down with a Big Bang Attack!" He grumbled, at the look that Bulma gave him he did something he didn't do often. Looking at his shoes he said, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again..." Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta,  
  
"Its okay, you won't get the frying pan, but we do need to finish up in the GR in time for Trunks' Birthday..."  
  
"I still don't understand this. We never took count of age we only paid attention to power levels! If you hadn't taken that damn DNA test I still wouldn't have to worry about being three years older then you!" Vegeta grumbled. Bulma just giggled and tugged Vegeta out of the room...  
  
  
  
Trunks groaned, he guessed he had made it further then falling asleep in the tank. Though he couldn't remember past passing out. Trunks looked around. He was still pretty much beaten up, and he was sure it was midday. Trunks sighed and then closed his eyes. His mother still had a few kinks to work out of the system, like how the person was supposed to stay asleep through the whole process and not wake up in the middle of it. Growling with frustration, he tried to be a man about it all and tried to at least shift around a bit so he could get in a comfortable position, much to his annoyance he found he couldn't move a muscle with the liquid around him. Growling in frustration he tried his damnedest to move, much to no avail Growling yet again (really frustrated can't ya tell?) he tried powering up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Really short but plays an important roll in the story later on that is!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	10. I removed the other AN but this is anoth...

Sorry guys, it seams that I have lost most of the chapters for this story, so this is gonna be outta it for a while. Don't except a lot of chapters to come up until I can down load all the chapters and go from there! Tabi Chan 


	11. Discontinued note

Dear loyal readers.  
  
It is my deep regret that I say this, but I have decided to discontinue my stories on Fanfiction.net should anyone wish to continue my stories for me, they are welcome to it.  
  
Tabiku former Tabi chan 


End file.
